Désespoir et amour
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Gokudera est amoureux de Tsuna, mas ce dernier ne voit que Kyoko, désespéré, il trouvera le réconfort avec Yamamoto, cet imbicile!


Thème : Amour, colère, espoir

Note : Commencer lors d'une soirée, j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS. Il s'agit de yaoi, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin. Nombreuses injures très fleuries et descriptions détaillés sont la cause de ce rating.

Disclaimer : Les Personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

* * *

Gokudera fulmina tout seul et lança une pierre au hasard en insultant en italien, depuis quand cet imbécile de Yamamoto se trouvait être plus malin que lui. Il regarda les autres élèves de la classe était aussi surpris que le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball réussisse mieux que le génie étranger. Il s'avança vers le bureau de ce type et frappa sur ce dernier. Déjà, il voyait son éternel sourire s'afficher sur son visage, il avait qu'une seule envie lui foutre son poing en plein milieu de sa figure, il se retint en voyant le dixième lui demandant de se calmer sur le même ton que cet idiot. Il soupira avant de retourner sur son siège. Il attendit la fin des cours sagement et raccompagna le boss c'est chez lui toujours sur les nerfs. Néanmoins, il était content que Tsuna lui accorde un léger sourire avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se tourna et fusilla du regard le gardien de la pluie.

-Toi, tu as triché à ce test, dis-moi par quel miracle, tu as ce bonus de points ?

-Du calme Gokudera, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, j'ai procédé comme d'habitude, j'ai suivi mon instinct et bam.

Cette fois, il saisit par le col le grand benêt et le souleva du sol avant de le jeter avec violence au sol, sa colère était sans limite. Il frappa en plein visage son camarade, celui ne broncha pas. Il grogna à nouveau. Gokudera était à bout, il se mit à pleurer tout seul, honteux, il se mit à courir en direction de son appartement. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui si bien qu'il ignorât que Yamamoto, intrigué par l'état de son ami l'avait suivi. Il entra dans bâtisse et se mit à frapper les coussins de son canapé en pleurant. Quand il s'arrêta, il vit que le sportif était là avec un faible sourire. Il passa la porte en enlevant ses chaussures comme si ce con avait l'habitude de faire. Il resta à bonne distance de lui cependant. Le gardien de la tempête sourit en espérant qu'il resterait loin de lui. Il se leva en évitant du regard celui qui était rentré chez lui. Il tremblait un peu, il fouilla ses poches et trouva un paquet de cigarettes, il fuma doucement, les yeux dans le vide. Le gardien de la pluie referma derrière lui.

-Dégage abruti.

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, je peux t'aider.

-Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai aucune chance d'être plus que le bras droit pour le dixième du nom. Je suis fier de ça bien sûr. Mais je... Je l'aime. Pourquoi c'est arrivé bordel, tout ce que j'ai c'est mon cerveau et mon sale caractère qui m'empêche de flancher.

Il sentit des bras se refermer sur lui. Il pleura à nouveau. Il voulait encore y croire, pourtant, il savait qu'il aimait cette greluche rousse aux grands yeux. Il se blottit dans les bras solides du crétin. Il le rassurait comme il avait l'habitude pour toute la famille, il incarnait son poste mieux que personne, il était de même pour lui-même. Il s'arrêta avant de repousser gentillement son collègue, malgré qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était réconfortant. Il se prépara du café avant de s'installer dans son canapé dans un silence ce qui l'étonnait du gardien fan de ce sport de balle débile comme lui.

-Bah ne cause plus, ça nous fera des vacances.

-J'ignorais que tu aimais les hommes.

-Si tu veux savoir, moi aussi, ça me saoule, mais en même temps je n'aurai pas à supporter une de ses stupides volailles qui gloussent pour un rien.

-Allons, allons, tu exagères, il y a des filles sympas.

-Cite-moi une.

-La petite Uni du futur, elle est douce et calme.

-Ouais, mais à part les autres sont furieuses, surtout ma sœur.

-Moi, je la trouve drôle...

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'aimer ?

-Ne t'abandonne pas au désespoir essaye sache que je suis là s'il le faut.

-Au fait, tu es sympa, comme type fan de sport et complètement idiot.

Yamamoto se mit à rire avant de tapoter doucement la tête de l'italien en souriant. Il le laissa seul avec lui-même. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs et devant s'annonçait une longue route semée d'embûche, le fait qu'il partage son secret avec un autre l'aidait à supporter la suite. Il pouvait s'en sortir avec un soutien sans faille d'un camarade, même si ce dernier était le dernier des crétins. Il se fit à manger avant de se laver, pour finir par se coucher. Il commença la journée le lendemain comme à son habitude en allant cher le dixième du nom chez lui. Le clin d'œil de Yamamoto en option. Il serra les deux, ça sentait pas bon quand il se mêlait des histoires des autres, il avait tendance à prendre cela pour un jeu. Il roula des yeux en voyant que ce crétin était près à tout. Il parla longuement au boss en le perdant plus d'habitude avec ponctuant ses phrases par des onomatopées utilisées dans le sport. Il soupira avant de l'insulter comme il avait l'habitude. Le gardien de la pluie rit et marcha en direction de l'école, la journée serait longue, Gokudera le savait, il le sentait venir gros comme une maison. Tsuna restait égal à lui-même, toujours aussi amoureux de Kyoko. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il se leva à la fin des cours et reconduit comme à son habitude le jeune parrain. Le gardien de la pluie essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider, il trouvait cela si minable. Il explosa de colère et s'en alla alors qu'il était qu'à quelques mètres de la maison du dixième du nom. Il rentra chez lui passablement en colère et triste. Il pleura à nouveau dans les coussins sans pouvoirs s'arrêter. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, sans regarder, il savait qu'il s'agissait du fan de base-ball qui s'était introduit chez lui, encore, sans sa permission. Il ravala sa fierté et se laissa aller sur cet idiot qui était devenu son confident. Il le détestait un peu moins avec cela. Il prit même un certain plaisir d'être contre lui. Il le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux toi.

-C'est ça qui me tuera à petit feu, Yamamoto.

-Ne parle pas comme ça, Gokudera, tu y arriveras si tu y crois.

-Je n'y crois plus, j'ai mal, les seuls moments où je suis heureux, c'est dans mes rêves et encore.

-Je suis là pour toi, tu en as besoin.

-Merci, mais je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable de mon état.

Gokudera resta un moment ainsi enlacé contre Yamamoto. Il se calma doucement avant de se séparer presque à contre cœur de son ami. Devait-il le considérer comme cela maintenant ? Il secoua la tête énergiquement. Il se prépara un café et en servit au gardien de la pluie qui s'était installé sur le fauteuil, son sourire toujours le visage. Rien que croisé ce regard, il savait que les choses ne pourront plus le peiné. Il posa la tasse devant son collègue en soupirant.

-Tu vas vraiment rester ?

-Oui, tant que tu seras mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie, puis je préfère te voir en forme près à défendre Tsuna envers et contre tous. Que déprimé, je trouve que cela ne te ressemble pas.

Il se mit à rire à pleine gorge suite à ses paroles, le sportif sourit encore plus. Il était vrai que son amour pour le dixième avait un peu éteins cette façon d'être. Il se mit à côté de Yamamoto et lui tira les joues sans aucune douceur. Il continua un moment avant de calmer cette colère en lui. Il ne cherchait pas être bras droit comme lui, il voulait juste jouer à ce jeu avec des camarades. Quels secrets cachait-il. Tant de joie renvoyait sûrement une grande solitude, le comble pour le gars qu'il était tout le monde l'aimait, mais personne ne s'intéressait à lui sauf lui et Tsuna. Il grogna et dérangea ses cheveux argentés. Il but sa tasse d'un coup avant de soupirer un peu en le regardant.

-Ce n'est pas simple, je ne serais plus jamais comme avant abruti.

-S'il ne t'aime pas, tu dois trouver mieux. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, tu plais à pas mal de gens, le charme de l'étranger, je crois.

Il entendit son rire, ce rire qu'il ne supportait, il saisit son col et le souleva en bouillonnant de colère. Il le fusilla du regard. Il détestait vraiment ce rire.

-Arrête de rire comme ça, je sais que tu es blessé, ne me prend pas pour un con.

-Du calme Gokudera, j'ai juste l'habitude de le faire. C'est devenu automatique, un système de défense.

-Un peu trop à mon goût, au lieu de réfléchir à mon bonheur pense au tien, décérébré. Tu plais aussi, tu est le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball, tu souris tout le temps. Pourquoi tu t'enferme comme cela ? Hein ? Tu es vraiment un crétin.

-Hayato... Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu faisais si attention à moi.

-Bah, on est de la même famille, tu es mon rival pour devenir bras droit.

Gokudera entendit le rire de l'autre, mais celui dont il avait l'habitude, comme si ce dernier était vraiment sincère et teinté de larmes. Il vit Yamamoto s'essuyer le coin de l'œil, puis prendre la tasse de café qu'il avait servi sans le faire vraiment exprès. Il grimaça aux premières gorgées, il ne devait pas être habitué au goût de cette boisson. Il se mit à rire simplement en le regardant. Cet imbécile arrivait à lui faire oublier qu'il aimait le dixième plus que de raison. Il se mit à côté de son ami et frappa doucement dans son dos. Lui qui n'était pas sociable et abordable, voilà qu'il réagissait comme ce sportif décérébré. Il grogna un peu. Il n'aimait cette idée de faire comme lui. Il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de ce crétin, pourtant, il aimait ce contact à la fois doux et douloureux, ça lui rappelait cette femme. Celle qui avait renforcé son amour pour le piano avant disparaître et comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles, il voyait les femmes comme des choses futiles ou des menteuses.

-Si je cherche à te surpasser Gokudera, c'est à cause du sport, ça m'a rendu compétitif.

-Je vois, tu crois que c'est un jeu.

-Je sais que se n'en est pas un, mais le relativisé m'aide à voir la vie du bon côté.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot.

-Je le sais. Tu le dis assez souvent.

Gokudera soupira avant de le serrer contre lui avant que ses lèvres se dirigèrent doucement vers celles de l'autre. Il embrassa doucement son ancien rival, lentement, un peu surpris par le geste, Yamamoto ne réagit pas à ce geste, pourtant assez spécial, il sera son camarade qui lui laissait voler son premier baissé. L'italien prit les devants et lécha ses lèvres demandant d'approfondir le baiser de façon indirecte. Le gardien de la pluie lui offrit cet accès, un peu gêner de ce moment, marqué par des rougeurs. Le gardien de la tempête commença à jouer avec la langue de son camarade avec force, il n'avait pas ses flammes tempête pour rien. Le sportif essaya de calmer le jeu en le caressant, mais au contraire, cela accentuait cette envie qu'il retenait depuis longtemps avec le dixième. Il plaqua sous lui en l'embrassant toujours avec force et entrain, il se sépara de lui à court de souffle avant de reprendre férocement. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit son pantalon le serrer douloureusement. Il se recula. Il le regardait, l'idiot qu'il avait tant détesté. Il rougissait, il respirait bruyamment et le regardait d'un air surprit, voir aimant, mais il chassait cette idée de sa tête.

-Alors, tu regrettes avoir dit que tu te plierai à mes volontés, Takeshi...

-Non, tu devais en avoir besoin, j'avoue que cela m'a plu aussi, même si c'était un peu bizarre au départ, je n'avais jamais embrassé avant toi.

-Vous, les Japonais... Il faut apprendre à vous décoincer un peu. Merci de m'avoir offert ce moment. Je pourrais continuer, si je m'écoutais.

-J'ai dit que je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu veux de moi tant que tu n'irais pas mieux.

-Je vais finir par te violer. Imbécile. Tu va perdre ta dignité, tu veux encore me laisser ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui m'arriverai, je ne pense pas que tu fasses une chose qui blesse Tsuna.

-Touché, bien joué le gaga de base-ball.

Gokudera entendit son rire avant de sentir les lèvres de son ancien rival sur les siennes, leurs langues se mêlant d'elles-mêmes sans le consentement de leur propriétaires, elles semblaient complices. Elles dansèrent doucement dans leurs bouches. Le baiser était intense, le gardien de la tempête se jurait qui s'il continuait ainsi, il lui prendrait sa virginité, là sur ce fauteuil. Et l'autre fou continuait à l'embrasser, pour lui faire oublier sa peine, cet enfoiré complètement débile avait réussi son coup, sa peine n'était plus qu'un souvenir tout ce qu'il voulait c'est prendre le derrière encore vierge du sportif jusqu'à ce qu'il ai du mal à se lever le jour suivant. Autre chose qu'il remarquait maintenant qu'il était en train de l'imaginer à l'école demain à marcher de travers, c'est que malgré qu'il avait détesté comme tous les gens qui avait le malheur de le croiser. Il était plaisant à regarder, elle comprenait les dindes qui gloussaient à son passage. Il lui enleva son haut sans un instant d'hésitation. Il vint picorer les tétons de l'autre qui se durcirent sous ses coups de dents violents, le gardien de la pluie saignait de cet endroit pourtant, il le laissa faire, pire, il gémissait sous lui. Cet idiot prenait du plaisir et au vu de ce qui se passait dans son pantalon, il était passablement excité, hors de question d'ailleurs qu'il le suce. Il continua son action jusqu'à retrouver Yamamoto presque nu.

-Enfoiré, j'espère que tu es fier de toi, j'ai oublié le dixième et mon amour pour lui pour te faire connaître le monde des adultes. Sache que tu seras mon premier aussi, mais contrairement à toi, je n'en fais pas tout un fromage.

-Content de savoir que tu l'as oublié pour moi, je suis flatté, je te permet de me faire ce que tu veux comme promis. Puis sache une chose Hayato depuis cet instant dans le futur, je ne t'ai plus jamais vu pareil.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de moi espèce de gros malade ?

Gokudera eut droit à un regard intense de la part du gardien de la pluie avant un baiser qui allégea le poids sur ses épaules, il se laissa emporter par ce dernier. Ses mains allèrent baisser son pantalon suivit de près par le boxer bleu qu'il arborait en ce jour. Il soupira doucement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était si dur pour lui. Il rit en y pensant avant de lui rendre son baiser, l'enfoiré, il allait voir ce que c'était de se faire chevaucher par smoking bomb Hayato. Il vint coller son membre contre celui de l'autre et vint les masturber ensemble avec un petit sourire pervers sur le visage. Il entendit les gémissements de celui qui était sous lui. Yamamoto était excitant comme ça, les joues rouges comme ses flammes. Il continuait un moment avant que les gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris. Il glissa un doigt dans son antre et commença sans attendre à bouger ce dernier, plus le gardien de la pluie criait, plus le bras droit de Tsuna semblait accélérer la cadence. Il alla même jusqu'à lécher ses larmes salées de son visage. Il le regardait un moment, malgré ses larmes, l'idiot ne semblait pas vouloir fuir. Il se mit rire à nouveau avant de lui donner une petite tape.

-Il fallait que tu tombes amoureux de moi, toi. Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit.

-Sûrement, à cause de ton comportement haineux contre moi, tu t'es un peu adouci, mais je voyais bien que tu me détestais, je faisais semblant de rien pour éviter de rendre Tsuna triste.

-T'aimes le dixième aussi ?

-Non, il n'aime quand je ne me comporte pas comme d'habitude.

-Tu est vraiment con toi. Je vais te prendre là sur ce fauteuil. Tu auras si mal que tu me supplieras d'arrêter.

Il retira son doigt de son anus et plaça son membre tendu devant son entrée, il entra en lui. Les chairs le serraient désagréablement. Il commençait donc et mordiller le cou de sportif en lui caressant son membre pour être moins serrer et se mettre à bouger. Il continuait avec insistance avant de sentir petit à petit cet étau le serrer moins et entendre les gémissements de plaisir du gardien de la pluie. Il commençait à bouger et bordel, c'était bon. Il grognait satisfait de cette sensation. Il continuait à aller et venir dans le postérieur de son amant d'un soir où même plus, s'il était consentant autant qu'il en profite un maximum. Il sourit avant d'embrasser furieusement son partenaire, ce dernier répondit à son baiser, il sentait son membre se gonfler sous l'échange sauvage, Yamamoto embrassait comme un dieu, il s'en souviendrait. Il commençait à aller plus vite venant par moment réclamer un baiser bien violent par moment, il devenait accroc à ça, l'enfoiré, il commençait à frapper violemment sur la prostate de son partenaire qui venait après trois mouvements, loin de vouloir s'arrêter, Gokudera continuait. Si bien, qu'il fallait plusieurs ronds, pour qu'à son tour, il vienne remplir le postérieur de son amant.

-Bordel, tu es foutrement bon, enfoiré. J'ai pris un pied monumental.

-Content que ça t'ai plu, Hayato, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux.

-Je vais te baiser tellement de fois que tu finir par réclamer ta part, cabot.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Il grogna fièrement avent de lui faire un suçon dans le cou, bien visible aux yeux des gens qu'il croiserait demain. Il regarda leurs corps entremêlés, un peu de sang sortant de l'antre l'autre, il était fier de son résultat. Il caressa ses abdominaux recouvert de son propre sperme avant le lécher sans comprendre pourquoi. Il aimait ce goût. Il avait fait l'amour avec Yamamoto et il avait adoré cela. Il recommencerait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Il deviendrait accroc au final et resterait avec le gardien de la pluie. Ils apprendraient tout deux la signification de mot « aimer ».


End file.
